


Welcome Home

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Komahina Kink Exchange 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Maid dress, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: “We should move to the bedroom...” Hinata tried to negotiate, but the suggestion fell on deaf ears - Komaeda could be stubborn when he wanted to - and the only answer he got was a metallic hand suddenly between his legs, making him both shudder at the cold contact and let out a louder groan than he would’ve preferred. Quickly, heat rose to his cheeks as he lowered his eyes to the scene unfolding over his lap.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Leelo aquí en español: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222693
> 
> I made this fic as a gift to Sorrel for the Komahina Kink Exchange. Was a lot of fun play around with the promps and I really hope that I manage to made something that she can enjoy!

Orange and blue covered the sky, as the sun set below the horizon. From the balcony, Komaeda could see the line of building shapes darkened by the contrast with the fifth island, and if he leaned out, he could just barely see the tropical sea as well as the silhouettes of the rest of the islands, linked by their imposing bridges.   
  
Life was stable by then, daily concerns were not placed over anyone’s life in itself - though that had never been a weight on his mind, during his stay in the Neo World Program - and the type of preoccupations on the snowy-haired young man’s mind were simply other matters. After gazing at the black figure of the building where his partner must’ve ended his work by then, he rushed back into the apartment to take another anticipation-filled look in the mirror.  
  
The getup had arrived several days ago, in one of the many Future Foundation ships, having been a considerable effort in both energy and money to obtain, and even more to keep hidden from Hajime “I will have my nose on everything happening in these islands” Hinata, but he’d finally found the moment. He didn’t think of himself as conventionally attractive, but being able to accept that he was so to his now partner, he made his attempts at giving him small gifts such as that. An effort put into maintaining his interest, from the deep-seated belief that simply being himself couldn’t be enough and the slight incredulity that there was now love in his life.  
  
The image that the mirror gave back was pretty different from what anyone could be accustomed to seeing in him. The dress was clearly feminine, and thought for such a figure. It clung to his weight and remained slightly loose at chest height, but despite everything, accommodated his slight frame well enough… if not for the fact that he was tall and the skirt that should’ve made it past his knees stayed above them, showing the ends of the garterbelt straps and the lace top of the white stockings. The skirt, puffed up from the petticoat, accented curves that weren’t truly there and the layers of black over white made for a pleasant contrast with his own light skin and hair. He wore no makeup, nor accessories past what the dress itself included, a black ribbon that helped keep his hair behind his ears, minus the slightly shorter strands over his forehead and brushed aside.  
  
The image both excited and left him pleased with himself, and he anticipated more or less the same from the brown-haired man he waited for. His luck hadn’t been the best for the past few days, and precisely for the amount of accidents caused by his mere presence at the office he’d been given those days off. But with the arrival of the costume and how well things has developed that day, he believed the good streak of the luck cycle had begun. The best possible moment to give the surprise!  
  
When he heard the sound of a key in the lock, he hurried to place himself in front of the door and welcome his partner with a wide smile, hands folded before him as he bowed.   
  
“Welcome home!” He greeted in a sing-song voice, lightly wrapped in that soft airy quality that was already chronic in him.  
  
The brown-haired man immediately softened the furrowed brow he’d maintained since leaving work, carrying the day’s stress. That person receiving him knew, subconsciously at that, how to brush it all off of him, setting his worries down with his shoes by the door. He’d be lying to himself if he said that first image didn’t excite him enough to cause a shiver that traveled to his lower abdomen. Komaeda’s intention, he could imagine.  
  
“What’s the occasion?”” He asked in a light and entertained voice, as would scarcely come out of him, rising in a tone that matched the smile on his face.  
  
Komaeda straightened his skirt with a couple of movements of his hand, and approached his partner with the same kind, obliging smile. “I thought you’d enjoy it… master,” he added with exaggerated parsimony, reaching out to take the dark coat off of him.   
  
Were it due to mechanical failure, a lack of lubrication between certain pieces or simply bad luck, the fingers on Komaeda’s prosthetic right hand clenched too hard and, under the disproportionate force, it was the seam of the sleeve that came off first, torn. “... sorry! Allow me.” He hurriedly added, finishing taking the garment off with his left hand instead. In his unnerved state, yet insistence to continue, he ended up using his mechanical hand again to take the other’s necktie, failing again to loosen it and instead tightening it. Hinata coughed, moving the white-haired man slightly away. He, in turn, stumbled on the briefcase already placed on the floor, hit against a narrow high table near the door and as that fell, it hit the large mirror on the wall, which splintered, scattering several sharp pieces on the floor.  
  
“Nagito! Are you hurt? It’s okay here, you go sit down, I’ll clean up.” Hinata was, by then, used to those incidents rooted in his partner’s luck, and normally he was obedient and docile as he dealt with it, but not that time.  
  
“I’ll clean! I’ll fix this, Hinata-ku… master. It’s just as expected, for someone as useless as me to be unable to get anything done right, even something as simple as tending to my master when he’s returned from work… or even make him more comfortable. Trash of my caliber won’t do for even the simplest, most basic tasks.” As he spoke lightly he moved past the other, stepping with care to avoid the glass and get a brush. Hinata merely stepped out of the way, deciding it’d be best to follow along and let him, everything considered; maybe it’d just be those small incidents and he’d have nothing else to worry about… Komaeda knew his luck cycle, if he insisted that it was through, it was through. He tugged his tie loose again and finished taking it off, leaving his jacket over the back of the couch, ready to sit and relax until his apparent new maid was done cleaning, but the other’s soft voice continued to undo the brief silence.  
  
“I’m an embarrassment for you, an insect, a worm, not even… no, a worm has more use than I do, even a worm has the possibility of becoming a butterfly, or food for a bird. I, on the other hand, can’t even serve as a stepping stool to an Ultimate… I’m barely able to perform a couple of simple tasks for you…” As he spoke, his voice hitched under the sound of glass being brushed into the dustpan. His eyes burned from an all-too-sudden wetness that wasn’t quite spilling.  
  
Normally he didn’t mind his own foul luck, on the contrary, he’d embrace it with joy and eagerness, anticipating the good things to come next. But that was the past, when everything he could possibly lose had been already lost, when it was just him and no one else… when the tumbling and turning of luck was as all-encompassing as to take entire pieces of his life in a swift tug, so that he could only move past it and continue… it was given to him in a mere slow drip now. The cycles were smaller, to his partner’s relief, but it was precisely for that fact that Komaeda hadn’t managed to become used to them yet, and felt the odd rhythm sending him askew. To a certain point he preferred the extremes he was accustomed to dealing with. Bad luck was interfering with everything lately, going as far as to stand increasingly in the way of his intimate life.  
  
“Someone as wonderful as you, possessing that many talents, inspiring everyone in the islands... the one who led everyone down the road of hope and managed to defeat despair… I can’t believe it any other way than being thanks to my own humble, puny talent that someone like you became interested in such an insignificant creature as... ” he continued along the same lines, speaking in constant mutter as his task grew difficult from the unsteadiness in his hands, until glass shards fell off the dustpan halfway to the trash can.  
  
It was then that Hinata decided to intervene. “That’s enough, Komaeda. Leave that, you can take the outfit off and sit, I’ll clean.” He approached and bent down beside the other to pick up the dustpan. “Just take it ea… Komaeda!” And he was taken by surprise when the snowy-haired man hit his hand in taking the object from him, swiftly pushing him back.  
  
“No!” He scolded, voice rising in pitch, using the fabric and lace decoration on his wrist to rub the corners of his eyes dry. “I don’t want to leave it! I don’t care about my stupid talent, it’s not controlling what I do or don’t do! If it wants to come between you and I it’ll have to destroy this entire island! And kill us all with it!”  
  
The brown-haired man ended up against the side of the couch, but as he tried to right himself he was firmly pushed back by his partner’s hand, which wouldn’t normally destabilize him, there wasn’t much of a strength comparison, but his heels hit the couch and he fell sitting on it. “Komaeda...” He didn’t get to say anything more, when a severe look from the carefully dressed man shut him up. Komaeda finished his task with a frustrated huff, making sure nothing else was in disarray before going to him.  
  
The puffed up skirt swept slightly over the low table as the white-haired maid took place in front of his sir, hands settling on his lap as he kneeled down to, rather directly, work the belt and pants open next; the formal shirt could stay. An empty glass rolled quietly over the table, knocking the remote for AC in its path, and after a moment the sound of glass clinking accompanied the soft “beep” of the air conditioning turning on. Immediately a slight, cool wind blew out of the appliance.  
  
“We should move to the bedroom...” Hinata tried to negotiate, but the suggestion fell on deaf ears - Komaeda could be stubborn when he wanted to - and the only answer he got was a metallic hand suddenly between his legs, making him both shudder at the cold contact and let out a louder groan than he would’ve preferred. Quickly, heat rose to his cheeks as he lowered his eyes to the scene unfolding over his lap.  
  
Komaeda’s gaze was fixed on his own hand, which with firm but surprisingly delicate movement worked its way around the brunet’s half-hard member till holding it properly. From that angle, the serviced man could see the dress in more detail, the way the skirt spread around the kneeling man, bulky from the petticoat, white frills peeking from under the black fabric and delicate apron that rose up to the chest. The cleavage was low enough to display the marked collarbones and, from the lack of much of a bust there, it seemed to slip constantly lower than it should, only sustained and raised occasionally from the movement of the arms, lifting the short little puffed up sleeves.  
  
The brown-haired man finally began to relax, his breath growing heaver, quicker. He leaned back, sinking a little against the cushions. He could feel his blood flow down and making his member throb, as it grew harder against the metal hold that, little by little, tempered from his own hot skin.  
  
“This is one thing I can do well for you...” The tone was dragged down to a low purr, a smile finally appearing in Komaeda’s face when he lifted his gaze, and found the aroused face of his partner, who quickly turned his head aside in embarrassment from the position he was in, with the lights on and in the middle of the living room. He continued. “Don’t misunderstand me from just now… I don’t disdain my talent. I value and appreciate it, it’s what makes me myself, but I just know I’m nothing in comparison to you.” He licked his lips and lowering his face he let a thread of saliva fall on the tip of his manhood, spreading the new moisture to allow himself to go more comfortably and quickly. The words, though directed at Hinata, clearly had more to do with his own arousal and increasingly excited him, but it was the moan he drew from his master’s lips that visibly made him shudder, pressing his body to one of his legs.  
  
Speaking with more enthusiasm now, he went on. “I knew there was something special in you, and yet I was as naive as to see you more… like me… can you imagine? So ridiculous. You, someone possessing every talent known to Hope’s Peak, the Ultimate Hope, the Ultimate over all Ultimates, equated to me… compared to me, who is nothing more than the gravel you step on when you walk… trash without any value other than pleasing you… serving you...” He made a slight pause, in order to let a greater amount of saliva drip down.  
  
“Ko… maeda...” The brown-haired man’s hands clutched the edge of the couch, his legs as open as his pants allowed, shifting to bring his hips closer and ease access for the hand that pleasured him. He would’ve replied, would’ve denied the deprecating words the other aimed at himself with reminders of the present, as he’d done other times before, but couldn’t collect his thoughts fast enough. “It’s not… not like that...” He managed between moans, too marked yet immediately covered by putting his wrist against his mouth.  
  
Komaeda shook his head firmly at his _master_ ’s words, unsatisfied with the lack of cooperation, furrowing his brow and tightening his grip a little as he stopped the movement of his hand. “It is like that! Don’t deny what’s true… and obvious. You’re at too high a level… superior to me in all ways.” His delicate fingers, pale and thin, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke. “Even as a stepping stone I’d barely be of use to someone like you, so insignificant you’d barely notice a difference if you stomped me… the only thing I can aspire to dedicate my life to is to you, to being your helper, your _servant_...” He lowered his head, still holding the already hardened cock from its base and meeting it with his lips. He pressed slightly to provide some resistance, receiving it inside his mouth with a brief bit of attention from his tongue, pushing up against his palate, taking it all in until his lips were tickled by the brown hairs.  
  
Unable to resist anymore, Hinata relaxed his throat, letting out a prolonged moan and letting his head rest against the back of the couch as much as he could. He definitely couldn’t refute now. His body shook with every movement of his partner’s head, the warm cavity receiving him with constant attention and the tongue that never kept still, moans that vibrated against his erection; every gesture made him lose his head further.   
  
As he tried to move his hips in a short thrust forward he was stopped by the other’s hand, still damp, pushing him back against the couch to keep him in place. He was only allowed to place his hand on Komaeda’s hair and touch with the satin ribbons of the bonnet, inviting him to go on but, sooner than he would’ve wanted, his partner pulled back and the cold air over his saliva-slicked member made him shiver.  
  
Ready to complain, letting out an initial growl, he was stopped by a finger against his lips and a suggestive smile on his maid’s flushed face. He, in turn, lifted his skirt and Hinata’s gaze went immediately down, not taking note of the lack of underwear as much as of the high stockings, barely differentiable from the other’s milky skin, his thighs crossed by the straps that joined the stockings and had each a small white bow. Entranced by the image, his hands caressed the other’s legs while he rose, setting a knee on either side of Hinata’s lap. The light fabric of the petticoat fell first, impeding the view, followed by the black layer, upon which the brown-haired man raised his eyes to his partner’s face.  
  
The hard metal of the mechanical hand was placed firmly on Hinata’s shoulder, holding steady so that he could lift himself a little and bring his other hand out of sight under the skirt, with a caress he took the aroused member and guided it between his buttocks. Smiling, he lowered his hips, but the excess of saliva made it simply slip between the flesh.  
  
“Does my master want to be… inside a mere insect like me? Is that what you want right now? You could use me… like a piece of meat, like a human fleshlight, you know, make me… in a way… useful to you.” Leaning toward his partner he spoke in a near whisper, panting and faltering. He wasn’t changing his role. Hinata’s arousal grew even more as he continued moving his hips to allow him friction but not properly guide him in.  
  
“Na… gito… please...” He moaned out, closing his eyes and shifting his hips in search of more contact, a harder touch. But he wasn’t getting anywhere, the other continued holding him from the base, controlling the rhythm and thrusts so that they were only frustrating brushes.  
  
“Will you use me? … treat me like the garbage I am? Will you put me… in the place I deserve to be? That’s the only thing… I should do with someone as wonderful as you...” He insisted, openly denying him the pleasure as long as he didn’t receive the answer he wanted. “At the very least, say you want me… no… that might be too much for someone like me… tell me you want to use my body… that you could get pleasure from it...”  
  
“Don’t be dumb! … Nagito! Please, stop playing around… I want… I need it,” he tried again, blushing from the embarrassment of just imagining saying all of that. When he opened his eyes and found the other’s face mere centimeters from his, he had to look away again.  
  
“I’m not playing around… I do need you to say it...” He continued insisting with soft and controlled movements, tensing up his legs as he lowered himself enough to allow the other to feel the tip pressed against his entrance. He moaned briefly, with restraint, as he allowed it to push just slightly in, moving away nearly immediately.  
  
“I...” The voice came out in a half groan, half embarrassed moan. He was incapable of raising his eyes but by then also unable to endure the need that the other’s constant provocation subjected him to. “I’ll use you… is that… what you wanted to hear? That I’ll use you like a piece of meat?” He couldn’t see it, but felt the smile from the change in the other’s panting. “Alright, I’ll use you, I’ll make you useful… you’ll be what’s giving me pleasure...” He still didn’t dare raise his eyes, but Komaeda’s hips were coming down and he could feel himself entering him little by little. His hands tensed, scratching at the thighs beneath the dress from the torturous slowness with which the other acted.   
  
“I’ll use you! I’ll make you mine! I’ll give you worth so you… aren’t just insignificant trash,” the more he was given, the more he dared to say. He knew what it was to Komaeda, that comfortable spot in a willing hierarchy. “Let me… just let me make you mine.” He finally muttered, more commanding than pleading.  
  
At every possessing word his master dedicated to him, Komaeda could feel excitement tingling along his whole body, agitating his breath further and causing him to need to bite his lower lips to stifle the moan when his hips finished lowering, no longer needing his hand there for guidance. He didn’t want to moan loudly and miss the words he needed for his body to relax but, at the same time, he wasn’t used to being silent at all. Moaning the beloved name he lifted himself back up and began to move freely, having prepared himself with his fingers for the encounter before, he could now give what he wanted. He felt the stronger, needy grip on his thighs, rapidly reading from that gesture the rush in which the other’s desires had him.  
  
Words had no meaning for either of them anymore and only faltering moans left their lips. Hinata’s hands rose to his partner’s hips from under the clothes and began to move him himself, keep him from getting too tired too soon… though not much effort would be needed, since he felt his own body already trembling, rushing to the final release faster than usual.  
  
“Give it… to me...!” The snowy-haired man moaned out, and as though it were an order he couldn’t disobey the brunet pressed closer against him. Separating himself from the back of the couch he buried his face in the other’s chest, between frills and the soft scent of fabric softener that had already begun to be contaminated with the far more penetrating smell of sex, already becoming absorbed in the clothes.  
  
With harsher thrusts, he bit back the dragged-out growl when his body tensed fully and his orgasm finally hit. His whole body pressed up against Komaeda, his hands pulling him as close as he could while simultaneously his hips thrust up, separating his knees. The violent tremor didn’t last much, but the residual pleasure kept tingling over his body as he relaxed it and let himself fall back on the couch.  
  
“I haven’t finished yet...” The weak and airy voice, whistling from the constant panting, was heard in the brief space of silence of the few seconds he allowed for rest. Then, without mercy, he moved again, only forward and back this time, not raising his hips nor allowing the other out. “Help me...” He moaned out in a quieter request, that being all the brown-haired man needed to clear his head and bring his hand between his lover’s legs.  
  
The moan was immediate, as was the arching of his back. The hip movement stopped for the time being, letting that hand tend to him. As sensitive as he was by then, even the slight brush of the softer fabric made him shudder, his own wetness facilitating a movement that needed nothing more to be pleasurable. Heated in his clothes, he raised the bulky skirt while his other hand held on to his partner’s shoulder, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and a face contorted in pleasure. It didn’t take much more, already feeling the heat travel down to his navel and the shaking of his legs forcing him to lean his weight on Hinata’s lap he prepared himself to simply let it go, but the hand stopped moving and instead pressed around the base of his cock to keep him still.  
  
“Ask for it,” the now raspy and deep voice ordered, still affected from his moaning before. “Ask your master for what you want.” Was he being vengeful? Completely. It was just that the man atop him seemed to not have the slightest trace of shame and immediately began pleading.  
  
“Please, master… let me… let this garbage… finish… I need… for you… what you cause… please… I’m begging, master...” And, contrary to what he expected, it was the brown-haired man who felt most embarrassed from the words and lowered his gaze to his task.  
  
Komaeda moaned openly, relaxing his vocal chords as the orgasm washed over him. It spilled directly into the chest in front of him, over the formal shirt and partly on his own skirt, but those details couldn’t phase him less when he was feeling so good. He clenched both hands on the shoulders that were his only stability at the moment and waited for the shivering of his body to calm down, before letting himself fall forward and nestle against the other’s chest, the wet portion of the fabric close beside him.  
  
The hum of the air conditioner was, for several seconds, the only sound audible in the room, blowing out the cool wind that both heated and spent bodies needed. Komaeda’s eyes half-opened, looking at the lights in the appliance and thinking feebly on whether that was some of the good luck he was owed after that many accidents... caressing with slow, vague movements his partner’s chest, who seemed to want to fall into placid rest for a while more, he concluded that _that_ part was the better luck.

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks and love to Red for making this wonderful translation since I originally wrote this fic in spanish. He's the best ♥♥♥ Please, if you enjoy the fic, give thanks to him for making such a good translation.


End file.
